Stewie And The Psychopath
by TimeLordMaster108
Summary: Part One of a Sequal triology to Lozza1989s fanfictions Stewie And The Fat Woman and What Happened Next, A day at the Mall turns to disaster when Stewie is kidnapped by an old enemy who wants to keep him as her Son again. Will the Griffins get Stewie back?
1. Chapter 1 A Day At The Mall

**(AN Hello there TimeLordMaster108 here with my first fanfiction, this story is Basicaly a Sequal triology to LozzaDozza89s fanfiction What Happened Next which was a Sequal to another fanfiction called Stewie And The Fat Woman, disclaimer I don't own Family Guy that honour goes to Fuzzy Door Productions, and I don't own the OCs Helen or Dave they belong to LozzaDozza89.)**

 **Chapter 1 A Day At The Mall**

It started Of as an uneventful Saturday Afternoon in Quahog Rhode Island and the Griffins were heading to the mall to buy Chris some new shoes because he had once again torn them after he believed that trying to use them as bike breaks would work this time.

"Aww man I'm so board." Moaned Peter.

"Peter we've barley left the driveway and you're board already." Replied Lois.

"Yeah well I get board very easily Lois." Explained Peter, "If I don't do somthing fast I might explode."

Lois rolled her eyes, despite knowing Peter for a good number of years he still managed to amaze her with some of the things he came out with.

"Hay I know how about we play I-Spy." Suggested Peter.

"Yaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy I-Spy Chris screamed out in delight while flapping his arms about which caused him to accidentally smack Meg in the face, "Oh can I go first, please can I?"

"Sure thing Chris." Replied Peter while chuckling.

"Ok I-Spy with my little eye somthing begining with...D?" Chris began.

"Is it a Donut?" Asked Peter.

"Nope." Answered Chris.

"A bouncy ball?" Suggested Stewie in an excited voice.

"Wrong." Replied Chris while grinning.

"Blast it!" Stewie cried out in anger.

"A door?" Said Lois.

"Not even close." Stated Chris while shaking his head.

"Is it a dog?" Asked Meg.

"Yes Meg you're right it's a dog and his name is Brian." Chris cried out in delight while pointing at the talking dog.

"Oh yeah real funny Chris." Replied Brian with sarcasm while rolling his eyes, "Why does this happen every time we play I-Spy."

"Hay Lois how long will it be until we get there?" Asked Brian.

"Ten minutes Brian." Replied Lois.

"Oh that's good because I need to go do some buisness and I don't want to get it al over the car seat." Explained Brian.

Ten minutes later the Griffins arrived at the Quahog Mall, Brian quickly ran over to a bush to answer to nature before catching up with the others.

As the Griffins walked through the Mall they failed to notice a shadowy figure lurking behind them and looking at Lois carrying Stewie.

"Oh this is just perfect, that child is definatly the one for me, I will have him." Whispered The figure in a sinister voice.

Peter and Lois then abruptly stopped.

"Right Peter here's what's going to happen, Me, Chris, Brian and Meg are going to the shoe shop to buy Chris some new shoes, Meanwhile you can take Stewie to the Toy Store so that you can have some father son time together." Suggested Lois.

She then handed the infant over to Peter.

"Don't worry you can count on me I'll take good care of Stewie, and I won't let him out of my sight for a minute." Replied Peter.

Lois then began to walk away as Peter headed to the Toy Store.

"Ok buy sweetie have fun with daddy." Lois called out, "oh and Peter, please remember to keep an eye on him this time because I really don't want to have a repeat of the last three times you went in their with him."

"I will." Peter called back.

"Oh way to go Lois leaving me with the fatman." Stated Stewie sarcastically, "he's very irresponsible, Do you even remember what happened last time?"

 **Flashback**

Peter and Stewie were at the park trying to feed the Ducks, Peter was just reaching his hand out thinking that the Ducks would take the bread.

"Please just take the bread you stupid Ducks come on just take it". Peter was yelling out in an angry voice, "Is it to much for your tiny brains to understand me, I SAID TAKE THE GODAMN BREAD".

Meanwhile Stewie had his head stuck in the metal fence and was having his face pecked at by Ducks.

"God Dammit fatman This is why I hate being with you, You just leave your poor defenceless son alone for a minute and this happens". Stewie thundered.

Peter glanced at Stewie with a cluless look on his face.

"What's that buddy?" He questioned.

"fatman maybe it would be a good idea if you know... YOU THREW THE BLASTED BREAD INTO THE BLOODY POND SO THE DUCKS CAN EAT IT." Thundered The young infant.

 **End Flashback**

As the pair entered the Toy Store they didn't see the same shadowy figure from earlier follow them in.

Peter's eyes instantly widened in amazement as he saw all the bright and colourful toys, Peter began racing about the Store picking up toys every five seconds, running about and knocking people over and cheering loudly while laughing and flapping his arms about.

"We are not related, we are not related." Muttered Stewie under his breath.

Peter then began playing with a doll, he kept laughing hysterically as he pressed the button and the doll kept saying the same thing over and over.

"I love you Mamma." Repeated The doll in a monatone voice.

Peter then gave Stewie the doll, the young infant pressed the button and the doll said the same thing.

"Boaring." Said The talking baby in a Board voice.

Stewie then looked up in horror as Peter began walking away from him.

"Hay fatman wait for me, where are you going?" The talking infant yelled out.

Just as Stewie ran after Peter he felt a soft breeze on his back as though somebody had been right behind him, Stewie turned around but saw nothing.

"Well that was weird." He thought to himself.

Peter then looked behind him as he saw Stewie run up to him.

"Oh sorry about that buddy, I was just thinking we could have a look in the Game section." Explained Peter.

"Oh very well fatman, But after that can we please go get some lunch." Groaned Stewie.

"Sure thing Stewie." Replied Peter.

He then picked Stewie up and began to wander through the Game section.

Peter then saw a large Pac-Man machine and his eyes widened in amazement, He then placed Stewie down on the floor and ran over to play Pac-Man.

"OH GOD NOT THAT DAMN PAC-MAN MACHINE AGAIN YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED THE LAST THREE TIMES." Stewie Screamed out.

However Peter was to engrossed in his game so Stewie decided to head to the Xbox's.

"Oh to hell with it! I'll just wait till he's finished." Thought Stewie to himself.

The young infant then began daydreaming about what sort of toys he'd like, an Action man, a Laser Gun, even a Barbie.

Stewie was abruptly taken out of his daydream when he felt a pair of soft but chubby hands grab him.

"What the deuce!" Stewie yelped out as he was suddenly lifted off the ground.

Stewie looked up and at first thought that Lois was holding him, However it wasn't Lois.

The woman looked exactly like Lois however she resembled Lois during the time she had gained a lot of weight.

The woman's hairstyle was also the same however her hair was dark red and greasy, Her clothes were also the same but with differant colours, Her shirt was dark blue, her trousers were a dull grey and her shoes were jet black. She wasn't wearing earrings.

"Oh god no not you!" Stewie cried out in horror as he tried to fish his Ray Gun out, however the device slipped from his fingers and fell to the floor.

The woman didn't answer him instead she stuffed him under the black trench coat she was wearing and ran out the Toy Store.

Peter was frustrated with the game after he'd lost it for the twentieth time.

"Ah crap! this game sucks come on Stewie let's get some lunch." Groaned Peter.

Peter waited a few moments but got no response.

"Stewie?" Asked Peter as he turned round to find Stewie wasn't there.

Peter became nervous as he got up.

"Oh I see what you're doing you're getting revenge on me for leaving you behind, Well unfortunatly I'm the hide and seek champion and I will find you." Stated Peter.

Peter then began to look for Stewie's hiding place.

"Ha ha very funny Stewie you can come out now, I'm sorry ok." Cried Peter in a nervous voice.

"Holy crap! you're not in the Toy Store are you." Peter yelled out in alarm.

Peter then looked down at the floor and saw Stewie's Ray Gun, he then picked it up and put it in his pocket.

"FATMAN SAVE ME." A voice screamed out.

Peter then saw Stewie run up to him and slap him on the arm.

"Ow holy crap! Stewie don't hit Daddy like that." Peter cried out.

"Well sorry but I've just escaped from that crazy fat woman that kidnapped me a few years back but you didn't notice." The talking infant yelled out.

Peter then looked up and saw the fat Lois look alike charging at them, She then picked Stewie up.

"Oh hay Lois you want Stewie back now?" Asked Peter in an oblivious voice.

The woman just gave Peter a blanks stare before running off with Stewie.

"No Fatman that's not Lois it's that deluded Fat Woman that kidnapped me a few years ago and thinks I'm her son." Warned Stewie.

Peter just stood there dumbfounded before his brain slowly put two and two together

"Wait a minute you're not Lois you're that deluded psycho who took Stewie." Peter cried out in horror.

"Hay come back here you." He yelled out as he chased the woman.

Peter managed to get near her and attempted to punch her in the face.

However the woman quickly twisted his arm back causing Peter to scream out in pain.

Before Peter could recover a leg came up and kicked him in the groin, Peter fell on his bottom and could only watch in horror as the woman ran out of the Mall with Stewie.

"No Stewie." Moaned Peter in despair.

He then struggled to his feet and ran around the Mall trying to find the shoe shop.

"Oh god! what am I going to tell Lois." Thought Peter to himself in a nervous voice, "Um hi honey I let our son get kidnapped again."

"Lois is going to kill me." He stated.

Meanwhile the woman had ran into the car park and was racing to her car.

"Get your filthy stinking hands off me you fat oaf." Stewie was yelling as he tried to free himself, but it was no use.

The woman then put Stewie in a booster seat in the front passenger seat of her car which was a black Toyota, Stewie also noted that it was parked right next to the Griffins Car.

She then got in the drivers seat and sped off really fast.

Stewie was now scared as he tried to get his seatbelt off, but he was strapped down good.

"Take me back to the Toy Store right now you fat pig." He cried out in an angry voice.

The woman then began stroking his hairs gently.

"Don't worry Stewie I'm not going to hurt you I'm just taking you back to my flat." She said in a soothing voice that had a thick Texan accent to it.

"And do what with me may I ask?" Stewie cried out in a fearful voice. "Please stop, Peter, Lois save me."

"Wait how do you know my name?" He asked.

"I heard that fat Griffin Oaf with glasses call you that." Answered The woman.

Stewie then sighed in annoyance, he had left his Ray Gun at the Toy Store, so he decided for now to go along for the ride.

Meanwhile at the Shoe Shop Lois was having some trouble, Chris had found two pairs of shoes that he really liked but he didn't know which ones to pick.

"Oh for gods sake Chris just pick a pair." Lois barked out.

"But it's just so hard." Chris retorted.

"Honestly Chris." Sighed Meg. "Just do eeny meeny miney moe and you'll pick the pair you want.

"Ok thanks Meg." Replied Chris.

He then did as Meg instructed and finnaly chose a pair.

Lois turned around and saw Peter running towards her with a nervous look on his face.

"Oh my god! Peter what happened?" Lois cried out as she ran up to her husband.

"Oh Lois I'm so sorry it's all my fault." Wailed Peter.

"What are you on about Peter?" Questioned Lois.

Brian then noticed somthing.

"Hay wait a minute where's Stewie?" He asked.

Lois then saw that her youngest son wasn't with Peter, Lois instantly rounded on Peter.

"Peter what's happened to Stewie?" She questioned in a suspicious voice.

"Stewie." Replied Peter in a small voice.

He then got a nervous smile on his face.

"Ah Lois let me tell you a very interesting story." He answered in a nervous voice.

"Ok I'm listening." Lois replied.

"Well you see there's this guy but he's not a dad or a husband no definatly not," Continued Peter, "And he has this kid with him who's most certainly not one year old or the guy's son, So they're in a Toy Store and the guy goes onto a Pac-Man machine leaving the kid unattended and the kid say..."

"Got kidnapped by a fat crazy woman and the guy tried chasing her but she got away." Confessed Peter in a low nervous voice.

"Oh my god! my baby brothers been kidnapped again." Meg cried out in horror.

"I'm right here Meg." Stated Chris in a confused voice.

"I meant Stewie you idiot." Retorted Meg.

"Oh." Replied Chris in a deadpan voice.

Peter then gulped as he began shaking nervously.

Lois was instantly able to put two and two together, Her face turned brick red as she advanced towards Peter who began to back away from his now angry wife.

"PETER LOWENBRAU GRIFFIN, ARE YOU SERIOUSLY TELLING ME THAT YOU LET STEWIE GET KIDNAPPED WHILE YOU PLAYED STUPID VIDEO GAMES AGAIN." Screamed Lois in anger, "YOU WERE SUPOSED TO BE WATCHING HIM NOT PLAYING STUPID GAMES."

"Lois chill out at least Peter saw what the kidnapper looked like." Commented Brian.

You're right I'm sorry Peter, so what did this woman look like?" Asked Lois.

"It was that deluded Psychopath that abducted Stewie a few years back." Explained Peter, "She's not dead and must've faked it."

"Wait you mean Helen Parks?" Asked Brian, "Oh Peter stop being silly she died eight years ago."

"But it was her I swear it was." Peter cried out in a hurt voice."

"Don't worry Peter I believe you." Reassured Lois, "Now we need to go to find a security guard and report this."

A security Guard then walked up to the Griffins.

"I'm so sorry for overhearing." Explained The guard, "But the boys down at the CCTV office found some footage that you may want to see."

"Ok." Replied Lois.

Meanwhile the woman had parked her car in front of a block of flats two miles away from the Toy Store, She carried Stewie into the flat and after signing in began to walk up a flight of stairs while carrying the young infant.

"Well this is certainly not good." Thought Stewie to himself while shaking in fear, "Oh god maybe she's going to torture me."

The woman then reached a door and opened it.

"Welcome to your new home Stewie." She declared.

Stewie was actually taken by suprise.

The flat they had entered was surprisingly clean and tidy and although it was small it looked like it could support a family of three.

"Hay Dave I'm home." The woman called out.

A man then walked through from the kitchen.

He looked exactly like Peter except he was skinny and had a normal shaped face, His hair was black and he wore a blue shirt with dark brown trousers. He also wore thick round glasses.

"Oh hay Helen how are you?" Asked Dave as he and Helen shared a kiss.

"Oh just fine Dave even more so because I've got a surprise for you." Explained Helen.

Dave then spotted Stewie and his eyes widened in horror with his mouth hanging open.

"Helen please tell me that's not who I think it is?" Asked Dave in a terrified voice.

"It is indeed Dave." Replied Helen in an overly cheerful voice, "We finnaly have our son Stewie back."

"Oh shit!" Exclaimed Dave and Stewie at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2 The Hunt Begins

Chapter 2 The Hunt Begins

Dave just looked at Helen with a small smile.

"Helen how could you do this to me again." Dave cried out in horror. "When you came to me saying you'd changed I believed you, but now I see that was foolish."

"Of course but you were always so easy to fool ." Helen explained in a sinister voice. "Of course you would believe I had changed because you're that soft that you're willing to give people second chances."

"Listen to me Helen you take Stewie back to the Toy Store and give him back to Peter and Lois this instant." Dave ordered in a brave voice.

Helen's smile instantly vanished, she then ran up to Dave and slapped him across the face.

"NO STEWIE IS OUR SON NOW." Helen roared. "AND I WON'T LET ANYONE TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME AGAIN UNDERSTAND."

Dave simply nodded while smiling nervously.

Helen then smiled again and took Stewie through to her bedroom.

"Come on sweetie it's time that mummy made you lunch." Helen explained.

Stewie was placed into a cot. He then glared up at his captor.

"Helen you won't get away with this." Stewie declared. "The Police will eventually find me and lock you up again."

Helen laughed out loud.

"The Police won't find us here and I highly doubt that fat oaf is sensible enough to tell anyone." She explained.

"Well I just hope you're wrong vile woman." Stewie retorted. "I'm a baby genius so I'll soon escape your fat stinking clutches."

Helen laughed and hugged Stewie.

Aww you're so funny I always knew babies had a big imagination but you really are to much. Helen commented.

Back at the Mall the Griffins were being shown into the CCTV room.

"I hope dad hasn't done anything even dumber." Meg stated.

"Oh don't worry honey I'm sure he hasn't." Lois remarked.

"Right let me show you what I wannted to show you." The Security Gaurd said as he rewound the footage on some CCTV. "Now take a look at this monitor."

The Griffins looked at the monitor he was pointing at and began to watch, the screen showed the family entering the Mall.

"Look there." Lois gasped in excitement.

There was an obese shadowy figure following them through the Mall, it then proceeded to follow Peter and Stewie into the Toy Store, the family watched in horror as the unmistakable figure of Helen Parks snuck up behind Stewie and grabbed him before dashing out of the Mall.

"Jesus Christ it's Helen Parks." Meg cried out in horror.

"Oh my god that woman had my baby again." Lois moaned in despair.

"I think you'd better go to the Police." The Guard suggested.

Peter then phoned Joe and quickly explained what happened.

"Holy Jesus." Joe yelled out in horror. "Don't worry Peter I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Oh yeah and Lois I thought Helen was you so that's why I gave Stewie to her." Peter explained in a casual voice.

Lois and Meg fainted anime style.

Back at Helen's flat Stewie was sat at the kitchen table in a well made High Chair had just finished eating a bowl of baby food. After finishing Stewie drank a cup of water.

"Now that was actually very nice Helen." Stewie said.

Helen who was sitting across from him beamed.

"Oh thank you Stewie that's so sweet."

"You know you may have kidnapped me but you sure can cook good food. Stewie commented.

Well Stewie I can be nice." Helen stated. "And I did manage to survive my fall of that high story building, after which I manipulated Dave into remarrying me and planned to one day abduct you again alongside my other plan."

"Wait what other plan?" Stewie quickly questioned.

Helen then waved her hand.

"Oh never mind that." She spluttered out. "Anyway I persuaded Dave to go and steal all the stuff needed for the child. But all that matters now is that you're my Son and I love you."

Stewie then got taken out of his high chair. The young infant then climbed up onto the kitchen counter and opened the window.

"And where do you think you're going?" Helen asked in an amused voice.

"Well I appreciate the great food Helen but I have to go home Lois must be worried sick." Stewie answered.

"Who's Lois?" Helen asked genuinely curious.

"My real mummy and sure she may have an annoying voice and smother me but she raised me and loves me." Stewie replied.

"But I'm your real mummy." The woman replied in an angry voice.

"No sorry your not you're just a crazy bitch." The young infant retorted.

Stewie then tried to jump out the window but unfortunatly Helen grabbed him by the straps of his overalls and pulled him back causing the straps to ping on Stewie's back, Helen then glared at Stewie with pure anger and lunacy in her eyes.

"LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW YOU LITTLE RAT CAUSE I'M ONLY GOING TO SAY THIS ONCE, I AM YOUR REAL MUMMY NOT THIS LOIS WOMAN, SO YOU WILL DO EXACTLY AS I SAY." Helen roared.

She then slapped Stewie and growled in anger.

"It's time I showed you what happens when a child disobeys me." Helen Holored.

She then walked over to the bookcase and threw the door open, She then shoved Stewie inside before slamming the door shut.

"Now stay in their for an hour as a time out and don't you ever mention that name again understand." Helen yelled.

"Yes mummy." Stewie replied Before sitting down.

"Good god that woman is a monster, no wonder she isn't allowed to have kids, I just hope the Police find me soon. He thought."

The Griffins arrived at the Police station, Lois had just finished telling the Officer at the desk about the kidnapping.

"So Helen survived her fall and transformation as the Hulk." The Officer cried out in a shocked voice. "I wouldn't believe it myself but that CCTV footage shows otherwise.

"I know what you mean." Lois replied in a concerned voice. "So will you help us?"

"Of course we will." The Officer replied. "We'll put those wannted posters and Missing Child posters up again and try to flush that Psycho out."

"Don't worry Lois I'll help you." A voice behind them said.

Peter then turned around and saw Joe sitting in his wheelchair in full Police uniform.

"Joe you came." Lois cried out in happiness.

"Of course I did Lois. You didn't think I was going to leave my friends to tackle this on their own now did you?" Joe said.

"Leutenant Swanson I hope you'll be able to stop this woman." The Chief said. "I don't want to be brainwashed again."

"Don't worry sir." Joe replied. "I'll stop her from turning you into a puppet again."

Meanwhile back at Helen's flat Dave was sitting on the couch in a foul mood when Helen walked in.

"Dave I think Stewie might have mental health issues."

Dave just looked at Helen as if to say you're one to talk.

"Helen I don't care you kidnapped him so it's no wonder he tried to escape."

Dave then jumped at the phone and picked it up, but Helen screamed in anger and pinned him to the floor, she then grabbed a knife and put it to his throat.

"Don't you even dare Dave." Helen growled in a threatning manner. "If you betray me again I'll kill you.

"Ok Helen I won't say anything, just please don't hurt me." Dave begged in a voice quivering with fear.

Helen then put the knife away and Dave began crying.

"Oh there, there Dave." Helen said in a soothing voice. "You know I can't help the way I am with my bi polar, I love you."

She then kissed Dave on the cheek.


	3. Chapter 3 The Art Of Escaping

Chapter 3 The Art Of Escaping

That night Helen put Stewie to bed in a bedroom that looked suitable for a one year old.

"Good night sweetie mummy loves you." Helen said in a soothing voice.

She then kissed Stewie and turned out the light and closed the door.

Stewie was surprised to learn very fast that despite Helen's violent temper she was incredible at caring for children,

"But I don't belong here". Stewie said to himself as he fell asleep.

"I'll try and escape tomorrow". He said.

Stewie then fell asleep.

24 hours passed since Stewie was kidnapped, And the incident was about to be reported on the News, Lois was sitting on the couch

"Peter come quick the News is about to start". Lois called out.

Peter ran through from the kitchen while eating ice Cream.

Meg, Chris and Brian then came downstairs and everyone assumed their usual positions on the couch.

 **Cutaway To TV**

"This is Tom Tucker." Tom stated.

"And Joyce Kinney." Joyce replied. "With the Quahog channel 5 News."

"In local News, Local infant Stewie Griffin was abducted yesterday afternoon from the Happy Go Lucky Toy Store at the Quahog Mall by convicted criminal Helen Parks who was thought to have died seven years ago after taking over Quahog." Joyce imformed. "Stewie's Dad local idiot Peter Griffin 42 tried to stop Stewie's abductor but failed."

An image of Peter then appeared on screen with the word FAIL written across it in bold red letters. A loud buzzer noise also played.

"We now go live to our Asian reporter Tricia Takanava who is at the scene of the crime." Tom said.

"Well Tom Police have sealed off the area so they can look for any clues as to the whereabouts of the kidnapper." Tricia explained.

"The only clues that Police have so far comes from CCTV footage which shows Mrs Parks abducting Stewie before driving off in a black Toyota, apart from that no other clues have been found." Tricia concluded.

"Thank you Tricia." Tom stated. "Missing Child Posters have been placed all over Quahog along with Wannted Posters making it difficult for Helen to disguise herself or Stewie

 **End Cutaway**

"Oh great now everyone knows that I let Stewie get abducted." Peter moaned in an irritated voice.

"Well Peter you should've been more responsible." Brian chuckled.

At the flat Dave was watching the News report and was becoming incredibly nervous.

"Oh that's just great." Dave cried out in horror. "Now everyone knows that Helen took Stewie again, it won't be long until the Police find us here, Helen will probably say that I did it and have me thrown in jail."

Helen then walked through and noticed that Dave was hyperventilating.

"What's the matter with you?" Helen asked in an amused voice. "You look more nervous than a mouse about to be pounced on."

"What am I upset about?" Dave asked in an overly high pitched voice. "I'll tell you what I'm upset about everyone knows that you took Stewie again and they saw you on CCTV running out of of the Mall and getting in your car."

"Oh quit worrying Dave." Helen remarked. "Besides I'm not giving Stewie back he's ours now."

"Helen just listen to me." Dave pleaded. "I'll get into so much trouble for harbouring a convicted criminal.

Helen simply snarled and threw a cup at Dave

Stewie then came out from under the couch.

"Hay fatso I've done a fudgy in my Diaper can I get a little service here?" Stewie asked.

Helen then picked Stewie up.

"Ok sweetie mummy will just have to go get some nappies from the store." Helen explained.

Dave then suddenly got up and stubbed his toe.

"Don't worry Helen I'll go get them." Dave suggested.

"Oh would you dear that's so kind." Helen replied.

Dave then walked out the front door.

Helen walked into the bedroom that Stewie was sleeping in.

"You know I don't know how your bottom can be that."

Helen was about to finish when suddenly she started gagging from the smell coming out of Stewie's nappy.

"Eww how in the world can fesses smell this bad." Helen moaned as she covered her nose. "Oh I think my nose has died."

Stewie then saw his chance and kicked his captor in the face, He then ran into the kitchen.

Helen quickly recovered and chased him, She found the infant standing on the counter holding a knife.

"Now Stewie you know you shouldn't play with knives right." Helen stated in a stern voice with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry Helen it was nice knowing you. Stewie replied in a sarcastic voice." "But now it's time for you to die."

He then threw the knife at the woman but she quickly caught it and put it away, Helen then charged at Stewie and grabbed him by the straps of his overalls.

"You are a very naughty baby." Helen growled in anger. "Now if you try to escape again then I'll put you in the closet for two hours this time do you here me."

Stewie nodded sadly.

"Yes mummy. He sighed."

Stewie had been forced to start calling Helen mummy if he didn't then he got a slap.

"Now come and give me a hug." Helen yelled out as she embraced Stewie in a tight hug.

Stewie was almost choking.

"Good god she's worse than Lois when she's in a really good mood." Stewie remarked.

 **Flashback**

Lois was currently chasing Stewie around the living room with a big happy smile on her face.

"I'm gonna give you the biggest hug ever." Lois screamed out.

she finnaly captured Stewie and gave him a giant hug.

"Help me can't breath." Stewie choked out.

 **End Flashback**

Dave had finished buying food and was entering the Mini Mart to buy some crisps. Dave went up to the counter where Carl was.

"Excuse me do you have any Crisps?" Dave asked.

"Yes we do." Carl replied. "Hay Chris can you get me some Crisps for this guy."

After a few moments Chris came out with two large bags of Diapers and handed them to Dave.

"Hay Mr can I ask you somthing." Chris stated.

"Yeah sure. Dave answered."

"Do you know anything about who has my brother because if you do you should say right now."

"no I don't know anything about who has your brother." Dave answered in an honest voice.

Chris then had a sad look on his face.

"Oh that's to bad well if you do find anything out please come straight here and tell me because mum and dad are really worried about Stewie."

Dave then walked out the shop feeling guilty with new Diapers and clothes, Carl then turned to Chris with a shocked look on his face.

"Chris didn't you find that just a little bit suspicious?" Carl asked in a Suprised voice.

"What?" Chris asked in a dumbfounded voice.

"Wasn't that the husband of Helen Parks, you don't think he might know somthing." Carl replied hoping that Chris would get it.

Chris just shrugged his shoulders with a bemused face.

"Never mind." Carl stated.

Dave then returned to the flat and found Helen changing Stewie's nappy.

"Hay I got the stuff." Dave stated.

Helen then grabbed the shopping bag off of Dave and put them in the kitchen.

"Well done Dave I knew I could rely on you." Helen stated.

She then went and changed Stewie into a fresh Diaper.

"See that's better sweetie now we just need to get you in some new clothes." Helen said in a sweet soothing voice.

However Stewie suddenly put his new plan into motion as he kicked Helen in the face, He then ran through to her bedroom.

"Hay get back here." Helen screamed in anger.

The infant ran down the fire exit and instantlyy locked the door.

"Ha victory is mine." Stewie cheered in happiness. "Now all I need to do is run all the way home before the fat one catches me and then get the cyborg to arrest her."

Stewie then began to run away from the block of flats and down the road.

"Ha ha freedom there's no way she can catch me now." Stewie said to himself.

Stewie had gone about one mile when he heard a car coming, Stewie quickly dashed behind some bins as he saw Helen's black car park where he was just a moment ago, Helen got out the car along with Dave.

"Helen I'm not going to help you look for him." Dave stated. "He's hopfuly run back home by now."

Helen just smacked Dave in the face.

"Oh Stewie come out, come out wherever you are mummy misses you." She called out.

"Yeah well I don't." Stewie muttered under his breath.

However Stewie quickly felt himself being pulled up by the straps of his overalls.

"Blast it!" Stewie exclaimed.

but his eyes quickly widened in terror as he saw Helen glaring down at him with an enraged look.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Helen Is Insane Peter's An Idiot And Nobody Is Suprised

Helen stormed back into the flat while carrying Stewie, Dave had gone out for a run so he didn't see Stewie.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TRY AND ESCAPE AGAIN DIDN'T I WARN YOU." She screamed.

Stewie looked up at her in defiance and spat in her face.

"Well I'm afraid you can't tell me what to do because you're not my mummy." Stewie barked at her.

"THAT'S IT I'M GETTING SICK OF YOUR ATTITUDE TWO HOURS IN THE ROOM." She screamed at the top of her lungs.

She then flung Stewie into the closet before slamming the door shut. The young infant started banging his fists against the door.

"Hay you can't lock me in here let me out this instance or I swear." Stewie shouted in anger.

"THAT'S IT THREE HOURS IN THE CLOSET AND IF YOU KEEP MAKING THAT NOISE IT'LL BE ALL NIGHT." Helen yelled.

"What will you do if I come out?" Stewie asked in a fearful voice.

"I'll hit you." Helen answered in a calm voice. "So you just stay put and remember that I love you."

Stewie sat down.

"My third attempt at escaping has been foiled but I can keep trying." Stewie said to himself.

Stewie then began to think of ways he could kill that evil woman.

Back at the Griffins house Lois was sitting on the couch and really begining to panic.

"Peter what if we never see Stewie again?" Lois asked in a fearful voice. "What if we can't find him?"

Peter gave Lois a reassuring look.

Don't worry Lois the Police will find him." Peter stated.

Tears then began to form in Lois's eyes.

"But what if it's to late?" She said in a broken voice. "What if he's."

Lois couldn't bare to finish that thought, a lump then formed in her throat, Lois suddenly burst into loud noisy crying, Meg, Chris and Brian watched on in absolute shock as the normally tough and strong willed Lois rocked back and forth while shaking and covering her face with her hands.

"Aww come on honey please don't cry." Peter begged.

He then went to sit on the couch next to Lois, Peter then wrapped his arms around his wife in a hug.

"Shhhhhh, shhhhhhhh there, there it's going to be alright Lois, The Police will get Stewie back and throw that bitch's ass in jail I promise." Peter said in a soothing voice.

"That's just like the time you promised you wouldn't let Stewie out of your sight for a moment." Lois mumbled.

Peter became shocked by this.

"Now hold on Lois it's your fault because you're the one who put our sons safety in my irresponsible hands." Peter explained in a nervous voice.

"Peter the reason I gave Stewie to you was so that you could spend some father son time together." Lois snapped. "I ask you to do one simple thing and you still manage to screw it up."

Peter instantly got up.

"Um I'll be at the Drunken Clam if anyone needs me." Peter stated in a nervous voice.

Peter then dashed out the door feeling that the atmosphere was getting to icy in there.

"Wow Lois I don't think I've ever seen you so worked up before." Brian commented.

"Oh I'm sorry Brian it's just so hard not having Stewie here I've been taken out of my routine." Lois said while sighing.

Peter parked in front of the Drunken Clam and went to open the door.

"Ah the good old Drunken Clam at least nobody hates me in here." Peter said to himself.

However as soon as Peter walked in he noticed that everyone was looking at him with icy stares.

"Um did I come in at a bad time?" Peter questioned with a cluless look on his face.

"Peter you want to know what's up you letting Stewie get kidnapped again, that's what's up." Quagmire yelled out.

"Oh come on I can't be expected to get everything right." Peter retorted.

"Well Peter we just think you should be more responsible for your kids." Cleveland barked out in a disapproving voice.

Joe then rolled up to Peter.

"Um listen Peter I still haven't found anything new yet." Joe explained. "But we'll find out where they are."

"Well I just hope you do find him." Peter said in a disappointed voice.

"Yeah well you'll be no help you big idiot." Quagmire shouted out.

"Yeah get out of here." Cleveland growled in anger.

Peter began to back away slowly as everyone booed at him, Quagmire, Cleveland and Joe then grabbed Peter and shoved him out of the door, Quagmire then briefly popped his head out.

"Oh and Peter if Lois ever decides to leave you I'll be waiting Giggidy Giggidy Giggidy goo." Quagmire commented as he quickly slammed the door shut.

Peter then got into his car and began driving.

"Well that's just great." Peter remarked. "Now everyone hates me for letting Stewie get taken."

Peter then drove by the Mall.

"This is all your fault you and your awsome Pac-Man machine." Peter yelled at it.

Stewie was still sat in the room thinking of ways he could kill that crazy psychopath.

"I'm starting to get really sick of her and her bi polar disorder." Stewie muttered under his breath.

He had come to the conclusion that Helen suffered from bi polar disorder due to her constintly being nice one moment and then turning completley crazy the next.

"I swear she's worse than the Mayor Of Halloween Town." The young infant said to himself.

 **Cutaway**

The Mayor Of Halloween Town was talking to Jack Skelington.

"So I think it would be a great idea if we let zombies into the town." The Mayor said while wearing his happy face.

"I don't know if that's a good idea they might eat everyone." Jack commented.

The mayor's head spun around to show his sad face.

"God damnit Jack why do you always have to take everything so seriously." He yelled out in anger.

Jack then stepped back nervously.

"Ok, ok I'll let you go through with this plan." Jack said.

The mayor's head spun back to his happy face.

I "Good boy Jack. He cheered."

"Even though I'm the Pumpkin King. Jack mumbled."

 **End Cutaway**

The young infant then noticed a Tennis ball lying on the floor. He picked it up.

"I'm Suprised that woman plays Tennis she probably doesn't have the temper for it or the strength." Stewie said to himself.

Stewie laughed at his little joke. Stewie then thought so hard that he curled up on the floor and fell asleep.

Dave was currently in the kitchen doing some cleaning while Helen was sat on the couch eating Orios.

"Hay Helen don't you think you're being harsh towards Stewie?" Dave asked.

Helen glared at her husband.

I'm not being harsh." Helen said. "He was being naughty so I'm teaching him a leason

"You have no right to do that Helen." Dave snapped. You're not even his real mummy."

Helen then launched herself at Dave and bit him in the arm, She then gave him a black eye and a bloody nose.

"Don't you ever feed me those dirty lies Dave I know the truth and that is that Stewie is my son." Helen shouted in frustration

"Helen please try and understand what your doing is hurting people and illegal."

Helen then suddenly began to sob genuine tears of sadness she then hugged Dave.

"I'm sorry Dave." The crazed woman cried in a genuinely hurt voice. "I just couldn't help it do you forgive me."

"Yeah I forgive you." Dave stated as he kissed his wife. "Now do you realise that Stewie's not your son."

The crazed woman instantly punched Dave in the stomach.

"Ow jeez what was that for." Dave groaned.

"For feeding me those dirty lies." The crazed woman answered.

Dave then walked through to the spare room and opened the closet door, the dim witted man then jumped back in fright when he saw Stewie fast asleep on the floor.

"Stewie what are you doing there?" Dave questioned before picking the infant up.

The man then put Stewie in the cot he was sleeping in before walking through to the living room.

"Hay Helen I found Stewie sleeping in the Closet."

"Of course." Helen answered in a matter of fact voice. "He was being a naughty boy so I was putting him in a time out, I'll just put him back in for another hour."

After an hour Helen let Stewie out of the closet. She then gave him a bath read a bedtime story to him and put him into the cot.

"Good night sweetie mummy loves you." Helen whispered to Stewie as she kissed his cheek.

The young infant then looked up at Helen.

"You know Helen if it wasn't for the fact that you abducted me and had mental health problems among other things. I think you'd make a pretty great mummy."

Helen's eyes instantly lit up as she gave Stewie a big hug.

"Oh thank you very much Stewie that's so kind." Helen replied.

She then walked out the room crying tears of joy.

Stewie was left confused by his mixed emotions. On the one hand he hated Helen for kidnapping him and having a bad temper. But on the other hand he was greatfull that she cared for him right.

"Still she can't replace Lois." He thought to himself.

Later that night Dave woke up and silently crept out of his bedroom, he then snuck into the room Stewie was in and began to gently nudge the young infant.

"Pssst Stewie wake up." Dave whispered.

The young infant began to slowly stir and gently opened his eyes.

"Oh Fatman what do you want?" Stewie mumbled as he fully woke up.

"I'm not the Fatman Stewie." Dave replied in a hushed voice. "But I'm going to help you get out of here and take you back to Peter and Lois, but we have to be quiet so we don't wake up the sleeping giant."

Dave then lifted Stewie up and began to creep quietly across the hall, he then grabbed his car keys and was about to unlock the front door when suddenly a burglar alarm went off.

"Oh crap." Dave exclaimed in a horrified voice.

"Is the fact we set the alarm off a bad thing?" Stewie asked.

"Yes it's bad, very bad." Dave answered while gulping.

"Well shut the damn thing off quickly before it wakes Helen up." The infant demanded in an irritated voice.

"There's just one problem." Dave stated in an overly nervous voice.

"Oh and what's that?" Stewie wondered.

"I forgot the code." Dave replied with a sheepish grin.

"WHAT" Stewie yelled out in horror, as the sound of heavy feet hitting the floor reached his ears.

"Dave where are you you fool." Helen yelled out. "Someone's broken in."

"Hurry Point Dexter." The infant said in a voice quivering with fear.

The pair then heard the sound of a shotgun being cocked and Dave turned around just as Helen rounded the corner wielding a Shotgun.

"Dave what the blazes do you think you're doing?" Helen asked in an irritated voice.

"Oh nothing." Dave replied. "Just accidentally set the alarm off."

"Turn around Dave now." Helen demanded in a threatning voice.

The bumbling man then turned around to show Stewie.

"Put him down Dave right now." Helen growled.


	5. Chapter 5 A Dent In The Plan

Chapter 5 A Dent In The Plan

Dave was looking at Helen nervously as she pointed her pistol at him.

"Just hand him over Dave and nobody has to get hurt." Helen demanded in a threatning tone.

"This has gone far enough Helen." Dave barked in a furious manner. "So stop being a crazy bitch and give Stewie back to Peter and Lois, he deserves to be able to sleep in his own crib in his own house."

"But we are his real parents." The crazed woman stated. "I'm his mummy and you're his daddy."

"No Helen this has gone far enough." Dave yelled in a bad attempt at a grave voice. "Stewie deserves to be with his real parents and to sleep in his real crib."

Helen simply raised her pistol and fired it, Dave screamed out in pain as he was shot in the shoulder and fell to the floor, the young infant proceeded to run past his captor and before Helen could grab him Dave pounced on her and the two entered a vicious brawl.

Stewie quickly ran into the spare room and slammed the door shut, he then proceeded to lift the bed up and put it in front of the door before pilling more objects on top.

"Right I need to find a new way of getting out?" Stewie wondered to himself before spotting a Laptop.

"Excalent I can use that Laptop to go on Facebook and contact Brian." Stewie remarked.

The infant ran over to the Laptop and switched it on, after booting it up Stewie went into Facebook and logged into his account, he then began writting a message to Brian.

"Dear Brian I've managed to evade my captors and get to a Laptop for now so I'm not sure how long I've got so I'll make this quick, I'm being held in a block of Flats two miles away from the Mall, I've made several escape attempts but The Fat idiot holding me keeps pulling me back, you must send reinforcements imediatly."

Ps tell the Fatman from me that he's a big stinking idiot that needs a good old whack."

Stewie satisfied with what he'd written sent the message and logged out of Facebook, the talking baby then went off the Internet and shut the Laptop down before removing all the objects from the door and putting them back in their proper place.

Helen then instantly walked in and saw Stewie.

"There you are you little rascle." Helen said before picking Stewie up.

As Helen walked through to the other room Stewie saw Dave lying on the floor unconscious.

"Don't worry I won't let my husband take you away from me ever again." Helen declared as she laughed evily.

The crazed woman then placed Stewie in the cot before walking out of the room.

"Well I may have been unable to escape but I may have just put a dent in Helen's plan." Stewie remarked.

The young infant then fell asleep

The next morning Lois woke up and walked into Stewie's still quiet and empty bedroom, she then stared at Stewie's empty cot and tried her best not to start crying, Brian was walking down the hallway when he noticed Lois in Stewie's room.

"Hay Lois you doing ok in there?" He asked as he walked in.

Tears instantly welled up in Lois's eyes.

"I just want him back Brian," Lois said in a broken voice, "I-I just want my little Stewie back."

Lois instantly grabbed Rupert and fell to her knees, She then began weeping as she hugged Stewie's Teddy Bear.

It broke Brian's heart to see one of his best friends in this state, He then walked up to Lois and put his arm around her shoulder.

"I know Lois I know." Brian said in a soothing voice. "But we have to be strong and just have faith."

"I know Brian." Lois commented. "But it's just so hard I keep imagining that woman doing horrible things to him."

"It's hard Lois it really is." Brian replied. "But we have to remain calm the Police will save him and you will have him back."

"i can't believe that nutcase would just take him again." Lois growled. "if Peter had just listened to me and kept an eye on Stewie like he was suposed to none of this would've happened."

Peter was standing outside and heard this.

"I really screwed up big time didn't I." He said to himself.

Peter then walked up to Meg.

"Hay Meg I want you to have this sad sounding fart." Peter stated.

Peter then placed his bottom on Meg's face and let out a huge smelly jet of wind.

"Ah Dad." Meg screamed though it was muffled by the large bottom on her face.

Brian then looked back at Lois.

"Hay you know what always cheers me up Facebook." Brian suggested.

The talking dog then led Lois downstairs to the Study/Piano room and went onto his Laptop, Brian logged into Facebook and saw he had one new message.

"Oh my god Lois look." Brian pointed out in a shocked voice.

Lois looked at the Message and saw it was from a user called StewieGriffinRulze666 who had a picture of Stewie smiling and giving the middle finger.

"Aww isn't that cute Stewie has his own Facebook account." Lois remarked.

"Yeah I wannted to call it PuppyLove2010 but Stewie didn't think it was cool." He remarked dryly before getting back on track. "But the important part is that we know Stewie's alive."

"Holy Crap." Peter remarked as he looked over their shoulders. "See Lois whoever has Stewie cares for him and probably dosn't want to hurt him."

"Well that's a relief." Lois cried out in a releaved voice. "But Stewie's my Son and we have to get him back, we can try making a TV and NewsPaper appeal to try and get Helen to give Stewie back."

Peter then phoned Joe and explained the situation.

"Ok Peter we'll investigate." Joe reassured him. "There was a report a few hours ago of someone setting the burglar alarm off."

"I just hope the Police find Stewie soon." Lois thought to herself, "Or I might never see my baby ever again."


	6. Chapter 6 An Unexpected Change

Chapter 6 An Unexpected Change

Later that same day Dave was sitting on the couch reading the morning Newspaper, he then turned the page and saw somthing that made him jump up in fright.

"Oh my god that's just terrible." Dave said aloud.

Helen then walked in with a confused face.

"What's the matter Dave?" She asked.

"What's the matter, what's the matter you ask?" Dave replied in an overly hysterical voice. "I'll tell you what the matter is, THEY KNOW WHERE WE LIVE AND THEY KNOW WE HAVE STEWIE."

"Let me read that." Helen demanded before snatching the paper off Dave, the headline read.

 **POLICE HAVE LOCATION OF MISSING GRIFFIN BABY**.

Until this morning there were still no clues as to the whereabouts of local infant Stewie Griffin who was abducted from the Quahog City Mall last Saturday Afternoon, however just this morning Police recieved a message from the baby's Facebook account stating that he was being held in a block of Flats two miles away from the Mall where he was abducted, today local idiot Peter Griffin 42 gave an appeal to the kidnapper urging them to give Stewie back.

"Ok listen here you son of a bitch I have no idea why you want to keep Stewie as your prisoner but if you could see how much this is hurting us then you'd stop having a heart of Ice and give Stewie back, and you'd better do before I hunt you down and kick your Fat ass you bastard."

If anyone has any information about the whereabouts of Stewie or his captor 43 year old Helen Parks then contact the Police at once."

Helen simply scrunched the NewsPaper ran up to the open fire, turned it on up and threw it into the fireplace.

"Ha stupid fat idiot." Helen remarked. "If he thinks that he's going to see his Son again he's got another thing coming."

"Aww and that was such a nice Paper." Dave stated. "Oh and Stewie's real mummy is doing a TV appeal."

Helen imediatly switched the TV on and saw Lois standing in front of the house with a microphone in her hand.

"Look Helen there's no point in hiding." Lois began in a distraught voice. "I know that it's you that has Stewie and I know you just want to keep him as your child, but please just listen to me for once in your life, Stewie can never replace and will never replace Oscar it may be hard to accept but at least you accepted Oscar's death and realised that Stewie isn't yours."

"So I'm begging you." Lois pleaded in a broken voice. "Just stop this game and give Stewie back now, his family misses him, I miss him I just hope you haven't hurt him because if you have I will hunt you down and tear you limb from limb, then I'll throw your unconscious body in the river."

Lois imediatly began to break down.

"I-I can't go on." Lois stated while sobbing.

"That's ok Lois." Tom could be heard saying.

Meg and Chris then escorted Lois away while patting her back.

Helen screamed in rage and ran up to the TV before smashing it to peaces.

"WHO DOES THAT REDHEAD THINK SHE IS." Helen roared in rage.

"Helen." Dave yelled in a stern voice. "I can't believe you can still be so heartless, Lois was practically begging you and you just don't care."

Helen imediatly ran up to Dave and pinned him against the wall.

"OF COURSE I DON'T CARE." The crazed woman screamed. "I'M STEWIE'S REAL MUMMY NOW AND HOW DARE SHE BRING OSCAR UP, STEWIE'S A REPLACMENT TO FILL THE VOID."

"So you really hate Lois." Dave stated.

"Of course I do." Helen replied in a much happier voice. "And it's not just because she thinks she's Stewie's real mummy."

Stewie then chuckled to himself.

"Oh looks like we've got one crazy bitch on the loose." Stewie yelled out.

Dave gasped in horror.

Helen spun round.

"What did you just say?" Helen growled in anger.

Stewie put a smug smile on his face.

"I said you're a big fat ugly stupid bitch." He replied.

"Stewie stop you'll get into big trouble." Dave cried out.

Stewie then threw out his arms.

"Wellllllllll." Stewie yelled out.

"Oh no please don't." Dave begged.

"Wellllllllll." Stewie replied.

"Stop Stewie." Dave yelled out.

Stewie then burst into song.

(AN first song parody is Kyle's mum is a big fat bitch from South Park TV version.)

Wellllllllll

Helen Parks is a bitch

She's a big fat witch

She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world

She's a mean old bitch

If there ever was a bitch

She's a bitch to all the boys and girls

"Shut up Stewie." Dave yelled out.

On Monday she's a bitch

On Tuseday she's a bitch

On Wednesday to Saturday she's a bitch

Then on Sunday just to be differant

She's a super King Kameya maya Byatch

Hay have you ever met my captor Helen Parks

She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world

She's a mean old bitch

She has stupid hair

She's a bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch

Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch

She's just a stupid bitch

Helen Parks is a bitch

And she's just a dirty bitch whoo

Stewie then began to dance as he sang the last part.

Helen Parks is a big biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitch.

"HOW DARE YOU." Helen screamed in anger.

She then grabbed Stewie by the straps of his overalls.

"I give you a home, I feed you, I bath you, I've cared for you, But still you continue to be naughty and disobey me." Helen yelled out in anger.

"Oh I'm so scared." Stewie said in a sarcastic voice. "What are you going to do to me?"

Helen then screamed like a wounded animal and marched through to the kitchen.

"I'm going to teach you a leason you'll never forget." Helen growled in a threatening voice.

She then rolled Stewie onto his stomach and raised her hand over his butt.

Dave looked away in shock and disgust as he heard the sounds of Stewie screaming in pain and fear and the slapping sound that came before it, Dave then rushed in and grabbed Helen's arm before she could hit Stewie again.

Stewie looked up in absolute fear at Helen who had an enraged look on her face.

"Helen stop it you're hurting him so bad." Dave cried out.

Helen then looked at Stewie and then at her face in the mirror.

"Oh my god! what have I done." Helen moaned in despair.

"Stewie I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me." Helen apologised quietly.

Stewie then began crying loudly, he then jumped off the table and ran into the closet shutting the door behind him.

Dave imediatly walked out the front door.

"Dave where are you going?" Helen asked in a hurt voice.

"I'm leaving you Helen." Dave explained in an annoyed tone. "I tried so hard to get you to change your ways for years and to help with your Bi polar disorder, but this game has gone on for long enough and I won't have any part on it."

Dave then marched out the front door with Helen following him.

"Fine then leave, be a complete coward." Helen yelled in fury. "But I swear to god if you so much as step foot in this Flat again I'll kill you, and don't you even dare think about going to the Police."

She then slammed the door shut and went to the fridge so she could drink some beer.

Stewie was curled up in the closet crying his eyes out.

"Why can't she just let me go." Stewie mumbled to himself.

"I just want to go home." Stewie said.

Stewie then realised that there was somthing else he wanted or someone.

"And by god I even want Lois." He cried out.


	7. Chapter 7 Crazy Plans Of An Evil Woman

Chapter 7 Evil Plans Of An Evil Woman.

Stewie had calmed down after a few minutes and was now listening to Helen trashing the Flat, after a few minutes it stopped and all Stewie could here was Helen sobbing loudly.

"Oh now what's she crying about." Stewie groaned.

The young infant crept out of the Closet and walked over to Helen who was on her knees and covering her face with her hands.

"It's not fair." Helen wailed in genuine sorrow. "All I wannted was a Child to call my own and now everybody's against me, it would've been easier to just kidnap a Teenager but they would've rebelled and got away."

The crazed woman then turned to Stewie.

"Oh Stewie I don't mean to be so hard, it's just my Bi Polar disorder." Helen explained. "Dave's tried to get help for me over the years but nobody wants to help me."

"Oh there, there." Stewie stated. "You can help yourself, by staring with returning me to my parents and I'll get Dave to help convince them to help you."

"Your right Stewie I can help myself." Helen remarked in a much happier voice. "It's no longer safe for me in Quahog so I'll take you to my hometown of Texas and hopefully I'll succeed this time."

"No wait that's not what I meant." Stewie cried out in a horrified voice.

However Helen ignored him as she went to plan.

"Well this certainly isn't very good." Stewie thought to himself. "I'd better think up a good escape plan and fast, or else she'll be off with me to Texas before you can say Laugh And Cry."

Dave walked down the street in a bad mood.

"Stupid Helen won't even listen to her own husband." Dave grumbled. "Well who cares if that kid never sees his parents again, I mean I'm sure they won't miss."

"The way he laughs." Dave said in a louder voice. "Making them laugh, the joy of raising him as a part of the family."

Realisation then finnaly dawned on Dave.

"Uh oh." Dave said in a worried voice. "I've gotta, I've GOTA FIND HELP."

Dave then ran across the street avoiding cars as they swerved out of his way.

"Oh god where am I going to get help." He wondered. "Quick think Dave think."

Dave then remembered somthing Chris said.

"Oh that's to bad well if you do find anything come straight here and tell me because mum and dad are really worried about Stewie."

"The Mini Mart." Dave cried out in delight.

He then began to run forword and instantly crashed into the Mini Mart wall, Dave rubbed his head and became delighted when he realised that he was at the Mini Mart.

"I never realised I could run that fast." Dave said to himself.

Dave then walked in and saw Carl.

"Is Chris in?" He asked.

"Yes." Carl answered. "Why?"

"Because i Know that my Wife abducted Stewie again." Dave replied. "And I know where they are."

"I knew it." Carl stated. "Chris get in here it's that nerdy guy who married the nutcase that took your brother."

Chris quickly came over to Dave with a shocked look on his face.

"Why didn't you just tell me you knew the person who took Stewie." Chris yelled out.

"Because my wife threatened to kill me if I told anyone where Stewie was." Dave explained.

"Wait your still married to that Woman." Carl remarked in exasperation.

Dave went on to tell Chris everything.

"And that's why we must go to the Police at once." Dave finished.

"Right I'll go with you." Chris said.

"Ok we'll take my car." Carl stated.

"I'll come too Chris replied.

He then went over to Carl's car and drove to the Police station while holding Stewie, Dave then ran up to the desk, However Chris didn't stop in time and crashed into the desk.

"Dave Parks, Chris what are you doing here?" The Officer at the desk cried out.

"Sorry Mr Swanson but Dave came to me and told me that he's still married to the woman who kidnapped Stewie." Chris explained while catching his breath.

"Is this true?" Joe asked in a stern voice.

"Yes." Dave replied. "My wife swore to me that she changed her ways when we got remarried but obviously she lied, and she's been keeping Stewie in her Flat for the past three days and I didn't even know."

"Right you heard him men." The chief called out "let's get to that Flat and get Stewie back safe where he belongs."

Back in the living room of Helen's Flat, Stewie was pacing about the room desperately trying to come up with another plan to escape.

"Come on Stewie think there must be somthing you can do." He thought to himself.

Stewie then looked out the window and saw to his confusion and horror about a dozen Police Cars parked in almost every parking space.

"Well, well, well it looks like I won't have to think after all?" Stewie said to himself while grinning from ear to ear. "Now I have to try and keep the fat one distracted long enough for the Police to get in and arrest her."

The young infant then walked through to Helen's bedroom where she was packing things

"Hay Helen how long will it take for us to get to Texas?" Stewie asked in a curious voice.

"Ohh it would probably be two days." Helen answered in an evil voice. "Especially with all the Petrol I'll be getting"

"Hmm interesting. Stewie replied."

Meanwhile about a dozen Police Officers were surrounding the Flat, three were standing at the bottom of the Fire Exit in case Helen tried to make a getaway and fifteen Police Officers along with the Chief, Joe, Dave and Chris were standing outside Helen's door.

Helen was just about to leave with Stewie who was in a baby carrier when there was a loud banging on the door.

"Helen Parks, this is the Police." Joe yelled through a Megaphone. "Come out with your hands up and surrender Stewie to us now or prepare to face our wrath."

"NEVER." Helen screamed. "This Child is mine. Mine I tell you mine. And nobody else can have him but me."

"For god's sakes Cyborg just kick the bloody door down." The young infant yelled in an irritated voice.

Helen then ran through to the bedroom ignoring Stewie.

Helen quickly ran out the door at the bottom of the stairs, She then kicked all three Officers in the face and knocked them out, She then hid in some bushes and snuck to her car, She then quietly placed Stewie in the booster seat before getting into the drivers seat and driving off without anybody noticing.


	8. Chapter 8 Lois And Brian Make A Team

Chapter 8 Lois And Brian Make A Team

The Police were waiting outside for several minutes however Helen hadn't emerged.

"She's not gonna come out." Joe stated. "SO LET'S BREAK DOWN THE DOOR."

The Police then charged against the door several times before it came down, they then charged in with Rifles raised.

"Damnit they're not here." One Officer cursed. "Where did they go."

"But that's impossible." Joe stated. "She couldn't have gotten passed the Officers outside."

"Actualy she did." An Officer stated as he and two others walked through from the bedroom. "Kicked us right down."

"The car's gone to." Chris replied.

"Right let's get back to the Station." Joe ordered. "I'll call Peter and Lois and let them know what's happened."

Back at the Griffins house Peter was sitting on the couch playing Surfing on the Wii, Suddenly the phone rang which caused Peter to jump up in fright.

"Peter can you get the phone please." Lois called out.

"Yeah just wait a minute honey I'm doing this game." Peter replied.

Lois then sighed in annoyance and walked over to the phone next to the back door and answered it.

"Hello." Lois said.

"Hay Lois." Joe answered. "Listen we managed to track Mrs Parks down to a block of Flats two miles away from the Mall, but she got away."."

"Oh my god." Lois cried out in alarm."Well you'd better get after them and quick

"Don't worry Lois we're getting round to that" Joe replied.

Lois then put the phone down and went to sit next to Peter on the couch.

"Peter that was Joe, They mannaged to track down where Helen was to a block of Flats two miles away from the Toy Store she got away."

Peter then glanced at Lois with a bemused face.

"Oh that's nice." He commented before finnaly realising. "Holy crap you're kidding."

"No Peter I'm not. Lois replied."

Just after this Brian and Meg came downstairs and heard what happened.

"That's great. Brian cheered." "Soon the Police will get Stewie back and that woman will hopefully get locked up forever."

"I just hope you're right Brian." Lois stated in a concerned voice.

"And by the way where's Chris?" She asked.

Meg just shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe he just had to work late." She suggested.

Meanwhile three miles outside of Quahog Helen was hiding in a Shed with Stewie.

"It looks like those fools just gave up." Helen said in a smug voice. "Good that means I can get away."

"I seriously think you underestimate the power of the Quahog Police." Stewie replied. "They'll eventualy catch you again and I'll go home to my real Mummy."

Helen simply picked Stewie up while smiling.

"That's where you're wrong Stewie." The crazed woman replied in a cheerful tone. "Those fat idiots probably went back to the Police Station to drink Hot Chocolate and eat Donuts."

"I just hope you're wrong." Stewie replied in a hopeful sounding voice.

Lois was currently pacing up and down the Living Room. Brian then came up to Lois.

"What's on your mind?" Brian asked.

Lois then turned towards Brian.

"Oh Brian I've just been thinking about Stewie I seriously hope that woman hasn't hurt him." Lois explained.

"Well there's nothing we can really do." Brian answered.

Lois then got a happy look on her face.

"but there is Brian we can go to the Police and help them find Stewie." Lois suggested.

"Lois don't you think that's dangerous." Brian explained.

"Well unfortunatly that sort of stuff doesn't scare me I'm going are you?" Lois questioned as she opened the front door.

Brian hesitated for a few minutes.

"Ok I'm coming." Brian said. "Besides Stewie's my best friend and I couldn't just leave him."

Brian then quickly ran upstairs to get somthing. Just as the two were in the car ready to go Peter came out.

"Hay where are you going?" He asked.

"To help the Police save Stewie from the woman who's holding him captive." Brian answered in a calm and casual voice.

Lois then drove off with Brian hanging out the window with his toung out. Peter then went back inside.

"Well that's very nice but what does." Peter said.

Peter then instantly got it.

"Holy crap those two are nuts." He exclaimed.

Lois and Brian arrived at the Police station.

"Oh hay Lois, Brian what ya doing here?" Joe questioned.

"Well we're here to help you and the others get my baby back." Lois explained in a determined voice.

This left the entire Police force in shock.

AN Sorry about the shortness of this chapter but the original Chapter 8 didn't have much to work with. We're nearly to the end of this story but I'd just like to thank Emperer Warrior Z 1991 for favouriting this story. Remember to review the story and tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9 Start Doing Your Job NOW

Chapter 9 Start Doing Your Job Now

(AN Welcome back to another Chapter I just hope this one makes up for the shortness of the last chapter. Anyway I just want to thank Family Guy Fan Writter 15 for his suggestion that he left in his review so thank you for that. And one final thing. Yeah most of the song parodies are not going to be actual Disney songs as Chapter 6 hilariously demonstrated. So now onto the next chapter.

The Police were still left in absolute shock at Lois's suggestion. The chief of Police walked up to Lois.

"Look Mrs Griffin I apreaciate the suggestion but it's to dangerous for a pretty, defenceless housewife like you." The chief commented.

"Do you seriously think I'm scared of a crazy fat woman." Lois growled in anger. "Yes I'm scared of what she might do to Stewie but I'm certainly tough enough and brave enough to take her on and get my son back."

Chris then came out of an office.

"Hay mum." He cried out.

Lois then saw Chris and ran up to him.

"Chris where have you been I was so worried about you." Lois explained as she hugged her oldest son.

Chris then gently nudged Lois of of him.

"I've been with the Police trying to help them get Stewie back." Chris explained. "Oh and there's also someone here who you have to meet."

Chris then went into the office and walked up to Dave who was sitting on a chair.

"Hay Dave my mum and Brian have come to help the Police find Stewie and Helen." He stated.

"That's great. Dave cheered." "Although I'm a little bit nervous about meeting Lois I mean what if I say the wrong thing?"

Chris put a reassuring hand on Dave's shoulder.

"Aww don't worry Dave as long as you say the right thing to mum you should be fine."

Dave then gulped remembering Lois's threats on TV and the first time they met

"Ok Chris I trust you." Dave replied. "Besides I've never exactly been good at introducing myself to women I remember when I first met Helen."

 **Flashback**

A 24 year old Dave was seen eating at a cafe. A 25 year old Helen then sat across from him.

"Hay there." Helen said.

Dave then looked up

"Um you're fat." Dave remarked.

Helen then instantly punched him in the face.

 **End Flashback**

Dave then walked out the room and approached Lois.

"Mum this is Dave." Chris explained. "Dave this is my mum Lois."

"Yes I know we've met before." Lois explained.

Dave was still shocked at how much Lois resembled Helen, however he quickly snapped out of it.

"Hello there Lois my wife has your son." He said.

As soon as Dave said that he knew he'd said the wrong thing, Chris quickly dived for cover.

"Oh crap." He yelled out.

Joe then turned around.

"Oh I can't watch." Joe said in a horrified voice.

Lois's face instantly turned brick red, And before Dave knew what was happening Lois punched him in the face twice, She then grabbed Dave by his shirt collar and pinned him against the wall Lois then wrapped her hands around Dave's throat.

"Ok listen to me right now you have fifteen seconds, fifteen seconds to tell me where your bitch of a wife is?" Lois growled in an angry, threatning voice.

"I don't know where she is." Dave replied in a raspy voice.

Lois slammed her fist into Dave's face again.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE? SHE TOOK MY SON AWAY FROM ME NOW WHERE IS SHE?" Lois screamed.

"Please calm down Lois I just want to help." Dave explained.

Dave was now choking and his face had turned chalk white.

"Oh yeah just like you helped Your wife take Stewie from the Mall were you the getaway driver?" Lois asked in a now calm but threatning voice.

"No I wasn't. Dave stated. I didn't agree with what Helen did and was trying to get Stewie back to you. But she threatened to kill me."

"Mum it's true you have to listen." Chris shouted out while looking on in horror.

"All right I believe you." Lois said.

She then released her grip on Dave who fell to the floor gasping for air. The Police were just looking at Lois in absolute shock and admiration.

"Ok Mrs Griffin you can help." The chief said with a goofy look on his face.

"I say yeah to that." Dave said in a weak voice.

Lois then helped Dave up and quickly apologised.

Right everyone we need a plan of action and I've thankfully come up with one. Joe declared.

"Continue Leutenant Swanson." The chief said.

"Well since we have Brian with us he could go with us to the flat and sniff out Stewie and Helen's Essence." Joe suggested.

"That's a great idea." Brian replied. "Besides I did work as Joe's sniffer dog at one point."

Joe chuckled remembering the brief period all to

"well What are we waiting for then let's go." Lois yelled out.

Meanwhile Helen was driving down an Abandened country road.

"You're going to love Texas." Helen was saying to Stewie. "I can show you my old school and the place where I did Tennis and swimming."

This peeked the young infants curiosity.

"Wait you used to play Tennis and went Swimming." He said in astonishment.

"Oh yeah I was going to be a great Tennis player and swimming champion." Helen explained. "That was my life's dream before I went to high school. But then people began to bully me there because I was adopted."

"Wait you were adopted?" Stewie questioned.

"Yep. Helen replied. "And after that I just gave up on all my dreams and isolated myself from everybody.

Stewie sighed in sadness, The more he learned about Helen the more sorry he felt for her, And while he still hated Helen for what she was doing now he couldn't help but sympathise with her.

"What are you still sulking for?" Helen questioned.

Stewie then glared up at her with a hatful look on his face.

"You want to know why I'm still sulking?" He asked. "Well I'll tell you why it's because you kidnapped me from the Mall, Locked me in your Closet and are now trying to run away with me to Texas in an attempt to keep me as your son. AND YOU WONDER WHY I DON'T LIKE YOU." He finished screaming.

Helen then pulled the car into a Petrel station.

"I'm going to need lots of petrel if we're going to be on the road for a while." She explained.

She then got out and began to fill the car with petrel. Stewie watched as his captor walked towards the shop.

"This is my chance. Stewie said to himself as he unbuckled the seatbelt. "While the fat one is distracted I'll escape and head back to Quahog."

Stewie then saw a button for opening the window. He quickly pressed it and jumped out the window. Stewie then ran as fast as he could away from the petrel station and out into a field.

"Ha victory is mine." Stewie yelled out loud as he continued to run.

"Hay Stewie I'm back." Helen cried out as she walked back to the car.

"I think those people may have recognised me because there was a poster of me on the wall but they won't tell anyone."

Helen then gasped in horror as she saw the front passenger window open and the booster seat empty.

"No that's impossible." Helen yelled out in anger. "Oh that little pest." She growled.

Stewie was in the middle of the country lane Helen had driven down earlier.

"It won't be long now before I make it back to Quahog." Stewie said to himself.

Stewie then felt his blood run cold as he heard a car coming. Stewie turned around and his eyes widened in horror as he saw Helen's black Toyota heading towards him.

"You can't get away from me little one." Helen screamed out in an insane voice.

She then laughed evilly as she saw Stewie trying to run from her.

(AN Oh that is what I call a good cliffhanger. Will Stewie get away this time read the next chapter to find out and please leave a review.


	10. Chapter 10 Helen's Big Mistake

**Chapter 10 Helen's Big Mistake**

Back at 31 Spooner Street Peter was sitting on the couch and worrying.

"Lois and Brian are mad." He said to Meg. "That woman could have a gun with her and Lois and Brian have nothing."

"Dad I'm sure they'll be fine." Meg stated. "Although I just hope mum dosn't try to fight that woman on her own."

Peter then started to imagine what might happen when Lois and Brin tried to get Stewie back.

 **Imagination Sequance**

Lois and Brian were confronting Helen who was holding a pistol and was wearing a twisted grin.

"Give Stewie back." Brian demanded.

"No." Helen replied.

She then shot Lois in the head killing her instantly.

"No." Brian screamed out.

However he was quickly shot down as well.

 **Imagination Sequance Ends**

Peter then jumped of the couch.

"No I just can't sit here and do nothing." He said.

"Why not?" Meg questioned.

Peter then looked out the window.

"Because up till now I was blaming the Pac-Man machine for Stewie being kidnapped." Peter explained in a sad voice. "but I was wrong. It wasn't the Pac-Man machines fault it was mine. If I had just done what Lois told me to do and kept a closer eye on Stewie then she wouldn't be out there right now risking her life.

"Come on Meg we're going to find your mum and this woman and then put an end to this." Peter declared.

Meg then followed her dad to the garage and the two got into Brian's car. As they drove of Peter put his phone on the dashboard.

I just need to make a quick phone call. Peter said.

Meanwhile Stewie was walking through a Forrest hiding from Helen.

"That woman can't catch me now." Stewie said to himself. "You know I bet Lois misses me she's probably going crazy just trying to find me." Stewie then suddenly realised somthing.

"Oh god Rupert probably misses me as well." Stewie stated. "Poor guy all alone in my crib with nobody to hug him."

Stewie was then braught out of his daydreams when he saw a pair of headlights speeding dangerously close to him.

"Oh blast it she's followed me." Stewie angrily yelled out.

He then tried to outrun the car which was swerving in every direction and going really fast, Stewie thought he might be able to outrun the thing when suddenly a chubby hand reached out the car window and grabbed him, Stewie was hoisted back into the car and saw Helen grinning wickedly.

"So thought you could escape from me eh." Helen stated as she threw Stewie onto the floor. "Well to bad because I'm going to make sure you never escape again."

She then drove out of the Forrest and placed Stewie in the back seat.

"Now don't go touching the needles at the bottom." Helen explained.

The young infant looked down and gasped in horror as he saw a dozen needles lying on the floor.

"I have no intention of touching them." Stewie commented.

Meanwhile Lois, Chris, Dave and the Police were at Helen's Flat trying to look for clues as to where she'd gone with Stewie.

"You know this place looks a lot tidier than the last time I was here." Lois remarked.

"Yeah, although I still can't believe I was gullible enough to allow Helen to move back here with me and get back together."

"I think we were all foolish to think she would just easily die." Lois replied. "But don't worry I'll get Stewie back."

An Officer then walked through with a pile of baby clothes.

"Oh man I forgot about that." Dave stated. "Helen got me to buy Stewie a whole load of baby clothes.

"So she still wants to keep Stewie as her Son." Lois sighed in annoyance. "I geuss so things just never change."

Another Officer then walked through with one of Helen's shirts.

"We found somthing Brian could use to track Helen's scent." The Officer explained in excitment.

He then held the shirt up to Brian who sniffed it, the talking dog then sniffed the air and after a few seconds began barking in excitment before running down the Fire exit.

"After that dog." Dave yelled out.

"ALL RIGHT LET'S ROCK AND ROLL." Joe screamed out as he did a loop up the ceiling and down the wall causing mud to get on it and Dave to nearly faint.

Everyone got in their cars as they followed Brian

Peter was just driving up to the docks when he saw The station wagon following Joe's car.

"I think we should join them dad." Meg suggested.

"Shut up Meg. Peter answered.

Peter then joined the fleet of cars.

Peter then looked up at the front and pumped his fist in triumph as he saw the family car.

Brian who was in front of the car became shocked as the trail led out of Quahog.

Meanwhile Helen parked the car in her driveway. She then put her coat on and hid Stewie under it.

"Oh not this again." Stewie moaned.

Helen then signed into a Caravan. She then entered it and let Stewie out.

"Oh so now you're hiding in your own home just clever." Stewie stated. "Someone is going to recognise you and then I'll be rescued and you'll go of to the nut house.

"Oh I think not sweetie." Helen hissed.

She then placed Stewie in a bedroom.

"Now you stay in their while I go get some food." Helen said.

She then slammed the door shut and locked it.

Stewie became frustrated as he heard the front door lock.

"I'll just escape through the window." He said.

Stewie then saw that the window was locked to.

"Blast it." Stewie yelled out. He then sat on the floor in a state of despair.

"Nobody's coming for me." Stewie thought as a few tears fell down his face. "I'll be stuck with this woman for the rest of my life. And even if they do come what can they do.

Stewie then slapped himself in the face.

"Come on Stewie pull yourself together even if I don't escape then Helen will be sent to jail and I'll go home." Stewie yelled out.


	11. Chapter 11 Send In The Army

Chapter 11 Send In The Army

Helen came back from the shop with food in her hands.

"Hay Stewie I'm back I hope you missed Me."

"Not likely you psycho freak." Stewie yelled from the room he was in.

"She then let Stewie out of the room only to step into a wet puddle of Stewie's business."

"Argh." She yelled out in anger. "Why did you piss on the floor you little rat?"

"Well I'm a baby I've got no control over my bladder." Stewie explained in a cocky voice.

Helen then screamed in rage and slapped him across the face.

"Ow I wish you would stop doing that." Stewie groaned.

"After dinner you're going to bed you little horror." Helen yelled out in anger.

She then went into the kitchen area while huffing.

Meanwhile the group had stopped at the same petrel station Stewie was at earlier, Lois and Dave were currently sitting at a table eating some pizza, Dave had just finished explaining to everyone that Helen was possibly going to try and run away to Texas.

"We need to stop Helen before she reaches Texas." Lois cried out in a panicky voice. "My baby could be in danger if he's in the hands of a psycho."

"Don't worry Lois we'll find out where Helen is and get Stewie back." Dave reassured her.

Lois then turned to Dave.

"So what are you going to do once this is over?" She asked.

"Well I'm going to divorce Helen that's for sure." Dave answered. "I don't want to be married to a woman who steals children from other families."

"That's probably the best way." Lois replied. "I certainly wouldn't be married to Peter if he did the things Helen has done."

"Well of course you wouldn't Lois you're smarter than that." A voice behind them said.

Lois spun round and saw Peter and Meg smiling at her.

"Peter Meg what are you doing here." Lois questioned curiously.

"I'm sorry honey I couldn't just leave you to face that fat bitch all on your own." Peter explained. "Look Lois I just want to say I'm really sorry about leaving Stewie alone to go play Pac-Man you were right I should've been thinking more about our son than a stupid video game. I just hope you can forgive me."

Peter then hung his head in shame as a few tears fell down his face.

Lois was genuinely moved by this. As always her idiotic but loving husband mannaged to learn his leason in the end.

"Oh Peter. She said as she stood up. "You're forgiven. Although you may offen do things that annoy me and make me mad I still love you."

"I love you to Lois." Peter replied as tears of happiness fell down his face.

The couple then embraced each other and became locked in a big kiss.

"Aww." Every single Person said as they teared up at this heartwarming scene.

"Yeah I'm definatly settling for divorce." Dave commented while crying and loudly blowing his nose.

"In the Caravan Stewie was eating another bowl of baby food. After Stewie had finished Helen walked up to him.

"Well now that you're done with that it's time for bed." Helen said.

"Well unfortunatly bitch I'm not listening to you anymore." The young infant yelled out. "So I'm just going to run around and let you do your worst."

Stewie then leapt out of the high chair and began to run all over the place. Helen ended up making a mess in her frustration. She then finnaly caught Stewie by pinging him back by the straps of his overalls.

"I'M SO SICK AND TIERD OF YOU." She screamed. "IF YOU KEEP THIS UP I MIGHT JUST STUFF YOU IN A SACK AND DUMP YOU IN A RIVER.

She then slapped Stewie and threw him into the bedroom.

"Yeah well unfortunatly for you I've been coping with your crap since you kidnapped me." Stewie yelled. "So I just hope you do get arrested especialy after the things you've done to poor Point Dexter."

Everyone was now on the road again following Brian who was now driving his car.

"You know I've just thought." Lois stated.

"What's that?" Peter asked.

"We don't have a proper plan to take Helen down."

"You've got a good point." Dave replied.

They all stopped suddenly. Everyone got out as Joe pointed at the Caravan Park.

"This is the place where she's holding Stewie." Peter explained.

"So Helen's got Stewie with her." Chris commented.

"Yes." Joe replied. "And I've just thought of the perfect plan."

Everyone then huddled together as they listened to Joe's crazy but ingenious plan.

(AN So what's Joe got planned just wait for the next two chapters which will be the climax and final battle of this story. Once again a big thank you and shout out must go to Family Guy Writter 15 for suggesting some awsome ideas and for creating pretty cool stories himself definatly check out his/her work as it's pretty incredible. And finnaly this request goes out to the original authur of Stewie And The Fat Woman now under the username lozzaDozza89 after I finish this story I want you to tell me what you thought of it what you thought of the changes I made. But anyway I just also want to thank you for allowing me to rewrite this underrated gem of a fanfiction and allowing me to use your characters. Now if you'll excuse me I need to fix my last spellings of your name cause I thought it was an I at the begining. See you next chapter everybody and just remember Fezes are cool.


	12. Chapter 12 A Daring Rescue

Chapter 12 A Daring Rescue

Inside the Caravan Park everyone was in position for the plan that Joe had come up with.

"Alright now does everyone remember what to do?" Joe was asking in a quiet voice.

"Yes sir." Everyone cried out.

"Ok then Peter and Brian are you ready?" Joe asked.

"Um yeah but do we really have to wear these." Peter said.

"Yes Peter it's an important part of the plan." Lois moaned.

Although that didn't hide the excitment that was coursing through her body. Peter and Dave then came out wearing girlscout costumes.

"Aww you look so adorable." Meg sarcastically said with a teasing look on her face.

"Shut up Meg." Peter replied.

"Right Brian you know what to do." He said.

Brian nodded in comfirmation before running over to the room that Brian was in.

Stewie was pacing about the bedroom he was in trying to figure out yet another escape plan.

"Alright Stewie you need to really think of a good plan." He thought to himself. "I mean there has to be somthing that can stop that Killer in her tracks."

The talking baby then jumped in fright as he heard a soft tapping on the window.

"I'm not just hearing that am I." Stewie said out loud.

However he quickly realised that the tapping was real especialy when it got more annoying, Stewie quickly ran over to the window and got a shock at what he saw, Brian was leaning on the windowsill with a cocky smirk on his face and wearing a girlscouts uniform.

"Brian." Stewie cried out in delight.

Brian then put his hand to his mouth and made a shhh gesture.

"The window's locked I'm afraid Brian. Stewie explained."

Brian then face palmed.

"You're a talking dog and you don't even know how to unlock a bloody window." The talking dog mouthed.

"Well you try and gauss how to work out locking mechanisms at the age of One." The talking infant retorted.

Brian just rolled his eyes, He then proceeded to show Stewie how to unlock a window by pointing at the lock, After a few attempts Stewie mannaged to open the window allowing him and Stewie to talk,

"Oh Thank goodness I didn't think I'd ever see you again." Stewie said while hugging the dog.

"It's good to see you to Stewie." Dave stated. "But don't worry we're going to bust you out of here but we need your help."

"What can I do?" Stewie questioned.

"Listen I need you to get Helen's attention this will allow me and the others to carry out the plan." Brian explained.

"Wait who else is with you?" Stewie asked.

"Most of the Quahog Police force, Peter, Lois, Meg, Chris, Dave and Joe." Brian answered.

Stewie's eyes lit up.

"So you've all come to rescue me?" Stewie stated.

"Exactly buddy. Brian answered. "We couldn't just leave you with that fat psycho. Now go and get the Helen's attention."

"Brian is that a girlscout outfit you're wearing?" Stewie questioned.

"Yes." Brian answered while blushing. "Now shut up and get ready."

Brian then ran off, Stewie thought for a few seconds before coming up with a plan, The talking baby then began to squeez. After a few seconds his nappy was filled with a small but smelly mess.

"Pew we what is that darn smell." Helen yelled out.

After a few seconds Helen came through and picked the young infant up before shutting and locking the window

"Now I don't think climbing out the window is a very sensible idea, do you." Helen stated in a happy voice.

Helen then changed Stewie's nappy, she just finished when suddenly there was a knock at the door, Helen went to answer it and found Peter and Brian dressed as GirlScouts, though she didn't know it was them

"What the hell do you want?" Helen asked in an irritated voice..

"Ohh we're just wondering if you wannted some late night Girlscout Cookies." Peter stated in a high pitched girly voice.

"Hay don't I know you from somewhere?" Helen asked suspiciously.

"You most certainly do you bastard." Peter muttered to himself.

"Not intarested." Helen snapped. "Now piss off."

"Ohh are you sure."Brian asked.

He knew he and Peter had to keep Helen distracted as Meg, Chris and Dave had just snuck in through the back door.

"They're really good for a fat woman like you." Brian continued."

Stewie chuckled at this just as Chris quitley lifted him up off the floor

"Don't worry Stewie I've got you." Chris whispered.

"Mum we've got Stewie." Meg whispered into an ear peace. "We're getting out now."

"Ok but you be carful Meg, I'm not sure that Peter and Brian can keep Helen distracted for long." Lois cried out in a nervous voice.

"Look just leave me alone ok." Helen barked in a furious manner. "Or I'll introduce you to my friend Madame Fist."

Just as the trio were making their way out of the back door Chris accidentally banged into a plate which fell over and made a loud smashing sound.

"What was that?" Helen asked in irritation.

The crazed woman then spun around and spotted Chris, Dave and Meg at the back door with Stewie.

"Oh crap." Chris cried out in horror.

"What are you just standing there for?" The young infant yelled out in terror. "RUN."

The trio imediatly bolted out the back door, Helen attempted to charge after them but Peter and Brian charged into the Caravan and knocked her over.

"GIVE ME MY SON BACK." Helen bellowed.

"He's not your Son he's mine and Lois's." Peter explained in triumph as he and Brian threw their disguises off.

"Yeah and your going to pay for kidnapping Stewie again." Brian growled. "Especially since he's my best friend.

"Helen snarled like a wild animal and imediatly kicked Peter in the stomach sending him to the floor, she then grabbed Brian by the collar and threw him against the wall knocking him out, she then chased after the others through the back door.

Chris, Meg and Dave were running with Chris holding Stewie, they nearly made it to the place where the others were when suddenly Helen came out of nowhere and grabbed Stewie off of Chris.

"Give Stewie back to his real parents Helen." Dave begged.

"No Stewie's my Son now and there ain't anything you can do about it." Helen cheered in triumph as she bolted to her car and threw Stewie in the front.

"For the last time I'm not your bloody Son." Stewie shouted in fury. "So just come to your senses and turn yourself in."

Helen however just ignored him and sped off down the Moterway, Lois and the others came out of their hiding places

"Oh my god we have to get after them and quick." Lois stated in a terrified voice.

She was now scared that Helen would hurt Stewie.

"Come on let's get after her and end this boys." Joe yelled out in excitment as everybody got in their cars and sped off after Helen.

Helen was driving down the Moterway incredibaly fast.

"They can't catch us now." Helen cheered in pure lunacy. "At this rate we can reach Texas by morning."

Stewie was now terrified as he saw Helen's eyes swirling with pure insanity and her laughing with pure insanity.

Suddenly Stewie heard the sound of Police Sirens which caused Helen to look in the rear view mirror, her eyes widened in horror as she saw the hoard of Police Cars.

"It's over now." Stewie declared. "You've lost."

"Not for long." Helen retorted in a sinister voice.

"The crazed woman then pushed her foot down hard on the accelerater and outspend the Police Cars, she then parked the Car on top of a huge Cliff overlooking the sea.

"Why the deuce have we stopped here?" Stewie questioned.

"It's to late for us to go to Texas now." Helen explained in barley a whisper. "Even if we go there they'll catch us anyway, but I know a place where we can go wher Stewiee they'll never chase us again and where we can be together forever."

I really don't know what you're on about unless." Stewie said before his eyes widened in horror.

"Wait a minute, we're on top of a cliff overlooking the Sea and she wants go be with me forever." Stewie thought. "So that must mean."

Stewie's blood ran cold with horror.

"Oh god you ain't gonna." Stewie cried out in horror.

he then looked at Helen and her insanity filled eyes which comfirmed what he feared.

(AN I've heard of cliffhangers before but this is just ridicules. Anyway once again thanks goes out to Family Guy Fan Writter 15 for his small but awsome ideas which make the story that much more enjoyable. You're right about one thing it will take Peter, Chris and Joe's combined strength to take Helen down. Also I find it nice that you're not telling me what should happen in the main story since I already have that planned out. But please keep the suggestions coming and look out for the next Chapter which will be the final battle Lois Griffin VS Helen Parks should be interesting.


	13. Chapter 13 The Final Showdown

Chapter 13 The Final Showdown

(AN Here it is guys the moment we've all been waiting for the final battle those who've read Stewie And The Fat Woman know already what's going to happen but there's a little twist added. Anyway enjoy oh and for the promised battle between Lois and Helen listen to best of the best of the best from Power Rangers actually it might be cooler to listen to the song throughout this Chapter.

"Oh my god where did she go they just dissapered." Lois cried out in horror.

"Don't worry Lois." Dave reassured her. "When we arrived at the Caravan park I placed a tracking device on Helen's car in case she tried to outrun us again."

"Dave I could kiss you." Brian cheered in delight. So where are they?"

"Well according to this device." Dave began as he pulled out a radar." Helen's car is parked at that cliff at the East Coast again, OH GOD NOT AGAIN, WE'VE GOT TO STOP HER."

"What are we waiting for let's go." Lois cried out in determination.

"ALL RIGHT BOYS LET'S ROCK AND ROLL." Joe yelled out.

All the Police Cars and the family cars sped off down the motorway

Stewie was currently trying to get out of Helen's car.

"You're a crazy bitch if you drive into the sea it'll kill us both." Stewie yelled out.

"THAT'S THE IDEA." Helen roared in an insanity filled voice.

"If you want to be with me forever why did you threaten to tie me in a sack and dump it in the river?" Stewie questioned in an angry voice.

"I don't know." Helen yelled out. "Now shut your mouth before I cut your toung out."

Stewie became quiet as Helen continued to concentrate, but just as she was about to accelerate up the hill about six Police Cars surrounded her, Twelve Police Officers then got out of their cars and pointed their rifles at her car.

"Yes I'm saved." Stewie cried out in relief and delight.

Stewie then looked out the door and saw the Station Wagon and Brian's car park up behind them and the Griffins getting out along with Dave, Joe then held out a Megaphone.

"Helen Parks this is your final warning give Stewie back now or face the consaquences you lousy son of a bitch." Joe shouted through the megaphone.

"No you can't take him away from me he's mine." Helen yelled out. "I'm going to drive the car over this cliff and we'll be together forever."

"Is that so." Peter yelled out.

He then took out his phone and dialled in a number.

"ok it's time for your part." Peter said.

Helen then started the engine and began accelerating down the hill, However before Helen could reach the top a large plane from the Quahog Airport landed on top of the cliff.

"What the hell." Helen yelled out.

The plane then stopped and Quagmire stuck his face out.

"All riggggght." Quagmire cheered with a goofy smile on his face. "You're not getting away from anyone you fat psycho bitch and in case you're wondering I wouldn't want to have sex with you giggidy giggidy goo."

"Who else but Quagmire." Joe yelled out.

He's Quagmire

he's Quagmire

You never really know what he's gonna do next

He's Quagmire

he's Quagmire

Giggidy giggidy giggidy let's have sex.

"All right Charge." Quagmire shouted out.

Suddenly the plane door opened and a dozen Quahog residents ran out weilding spades, baseball bats and other weapons. The crowd consisted of. Quagmire, Cleveland, Bonnie, Herbert, Adam West, Carter, Tom, Diane, Babs, Carol, Carl, The Giant Chicken, Jasper, Mort, Neil, Jerome, Seamus and many other residents of Quahog.

They began to attack Helen's car forcing her to reverse down the cliff.

Lois then grabbed the megaphone of of Joe.

"Alright you bitch there's nowhere left to run give me my baby back now or I'll kill you." Lois shouted.

Helen heard this.

"Who do you think you are?" She screamed in anger.

"I'm Lois Griffin and the mother of that baby you have in the car with you." Lois replied.

"Yeah you tell her Lois." Stewie yelled out delighted to here that sweet high pitched voice.

"Oh shut it." Helen growled.

She then slapped Stewie across the face.

Lois saw this and felt boiling hot anger fill her.

"Uh oh. Peter said in alarm."

Everyone else just gasped in horror.

"Oh I wish she hadn't done that." Meg yelled out in a horrified voice.

"Well now you've done it." Stewie yelled out. "she's going to kick your fat ass."

"That's it." Lois growled in anger.

Lois then ran up to the car and climbed through the now smashed window, she then started attacking Helen.

"You bitch you evil child abusing bitch." Lois yelled out.

Helen then smacked Lois in the face.

"Oh that had to hurt." Stewie commented while flinching. "Wait a minute you hit my mummy."

"Come on Lois kill her take her out Finnish her." Stewie suggested in rapid succession.

Helen then pounced at Lois and the two rolled out the car while brawling, she laughed in an evil voice.

"Oh you have no idea how long I've waited for this day Red." She stated in an evil manner

She and Lois continued to fight each other, They both scratched each other, bit each other and pulled at their hair. Lois then kicked Helen in the face sending her to the floor with a broken nose, Lois then ran up to Helen and scratched her in the eye giving her a long thin scar going down her left eye.

Both ladies stood up. Their clothes were ripped along with their hair. Their faces were covered in bruises and scratch marks.

"Why can't I just have what I want." Helen yelled out. "All I ever wanted was a son to call my own and now everyone has just betrayed me in my goals." Well no matter I can always jump off the clif."

She then turned to the car but was shocked to find the back car door open and Stewie gone.

"What the?" Helen spluttered out.

She then looked round and saw Dave holding Stewie who was blowing raspberries at her.

"See you later bitch." He said.

"You know somthing Helen." Peter remarked in an angry voice." I would never raise my hand to a woman or hurt them on purpose but for you I'll make the exception, because you just made a very grave mistake you messed with my family."

Helen then turned around and was instantly punched in the face by Peter.

"You don't know how long I've waited to do that." Peter commented while smirking.

Instantly Peter along with Joe and Chris attacked Helen punching and kicking her, Helen tried to fight back but instantly became exhausted.

"All right boys bring her in." The Chief of Police ordered.

The Police then grabbed Helen by the arms and began handcuffing her.

"LET GO OF ME" She angrily yelled out.

The Police began dragging the Crazed woman towards the Police Van kicking and screaming.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME."Helen roared in anger.

The Police then threw Helen into the van. They quickly slammed the door shut and and locked it while rubbing their hands together in triumph

Peter then helped Lois to her feet and gave her a handkerchief for her nose.

"Thanks Peter." Lois said.

Dave then ran up to them while panting and holding Stewie.

Lois instantly grabbed Stewie off of Dave and enveloped him in a massive hug with tears of joy falling down her face

"Oh my sweet baby." Lois said in a overly relieved voice. "You're safe Mummy missed you so much."

She then began kissing Stewie all round the forehead while unintentionally getting specks of blood on him.

"Eww Lois stop you're making me blush." The young infant stated in embaressment while blushing.

Peter then ran up to Stewie and gave him a hug.

"Aww come here you Daddy missed you too." Peter said in his usual cheerful tone. "Um hay Stewie listen, you don't think that maybe you could forgive your old fool of a dad for leaving you alone when I shouldn't have?"

"Hmm I'll think about it." Stewie remarked. "Ah what the heck I'll let you off just this once."

"Thanks buddy." Peter replied.

Chris and Meg then both hugged Stewie at the same time.

"Thank god you're alright. "Meg said in a joyous voice. "Besides having to put up with just Chris would've been boring."

"Wait has Stewie been away somewhere?" Chris asked obliviously.

"I'm just glad you're safe." Lois remarked.

Brian then ran up to Stewie and slipped his Ray Gun into the infant's pocket to which Stewie thanked him.

"Well I geuss I'd better be off." Dave explained as he tried to walk the other way.

"Oh no you don't." Lois said aloud before grabbing Dave and lightly kissing him on the cheek. "That's for helping us save my Son again."

"Thank you for helping me stand up to my Wife again." Dave replied.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW." Helen roared in outrage. "REDHEAD YOU AND YOUR WHOLE PATHETIC FAMILY WILL PAY IN BLOOD."

Just for the record Helen I'm settling for a divorce." Dave stated as he chuckled.

"Yeah you tell that bitch PointDexter." Stewie said before turning to Lois. "Can we go home now I'm starting to get homesick."

Lois simply smiled.

"Do you want to go home to your real Cot in your real house?" Lois questioned.

Stewie simply nodded.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Lois asked. "Let's go home."

AN That was it ladies and gentlelmen Helen's now being sent to the Asylum where she belongs and Stewie's back with his real family. I do love happy endings but we still have one more chapter to go and then a little extra somthing but what could it be you'll just have to wait and find out.)


	14. Chapter 14 Back To Normal

Chapter 14 Back To Normel

Quagmire and his little army quickly left in the plane and returned it to the Quahog Airport. Lois was then taken to the hospital where she was treated for her injuries. After this the Griffins, Dave and the entire Police force began to make the long journey back to Quahog, they finnaly reached the City by morning. While at the Police Station Dave turned around.

"Well I gauss this is goodbye." Dave said.

Lois then looked up at Dave.

"So are you going back to your house?"

Dave then sighed sadly.

"Unfortunatly because Helen owned the house we were staying in I'm not allowed back in their until she says I'm allowed back in. Dave explained. "And besides I don't want to go back anyway, There's nothing there for me."

The Chief of Police then walked up to Dave.

"We could always find you a place in the shelter while we get someone to find you a proper home to stay in." He said.

Lois was looking at Dave with a sympathetic face. Suddenly an idea came into her head.

"Now wait just a minute." She said out loud.

Dave and the Chief turned to her

"What is it?" They asked.

"Well Dave I think it would be wonderful if you came and stayed with us for a while." Lois explained.

Dave was shocked by this statement.

"Oh I couldn't do that." Dave answered.

"Don't worry Dave you won't be a problem we already have a spare room and I want to thank you properly for helping us save Stewie once again." Lois explained. "Isn't that right Peter."

Peter was just staring into space dumbfounded.

Lois then glared at her husband and stepped on his toe.

"Ow Lois." Peter yelled out. "Um I mean yes that's great."

A big smile quickly spread across Dave's face.

"Thank you you're all to nice." He cried out.

After Dave had finished signing divorce papers he along with the Griffins went in the family car and were now driving down Spooner Street.

"Well I'm glad that's all over with." Peter stated as he heaved a sigh of relief.

"Yeah me to." Stewie replied. It'll be good to just go home and forget about everything that just happened over the last three days."

Lois then looked at Stewie with a shocked face.

"Are you seriously saying you remember everything that's happened?" Lois cried out in a shocked voice.

Dave simply nodded with a sad look on his face.

Lois then looked at Stewie and gave him a hug.

"Oh my poor baby." Lois cried in despair.

Lois began to cry slightly. Peter saw this and put a reassuring arm around her shoulder.

Peter then parked the car in the driveway of 31 Spooner Street. As everyone got out Quagmire, Cleveland and Joe approached Peter.

"Hay Peter." Quagmire began in a slightly nervous voice. "Listen we just wanted to say that we're sorry about the things we said to you a couple of days ago."

"Yeah. Cleveland replied "we don't think you're a bad dad ok you may make stupid decsisions but apart from that you're a pretty cool guy."

"So we were wondering if later on you'd like to join us for a few drinks at the Clam just like old times?" Joe questioned.

Peter looked up at Lois with a pleading look in his eyes. Lois sighed in defeat. There were some occasions where she just couldn't say no.

"Alright Peter you can go." She answered.

Peter and his friends then cheered in delight.

When they got inside Dave was impressed with how big and bright the house was. He even commented that it looked a lot happier and friendlier than his old house. Lois then made everyone breakfast and as everyone sat down to eat Brian turned the kitchen TV on and everyone watched the News.

 **Cutaway To TV**

"Good morning everybody." Tom said while yawning and stretching slightly.

"This mornings top story. Helen Parks the woman wanted for the kidnapping of local infant resident Stewie Griffin was captured and arrested a few hours ago by Quahog Police after a long chase." Tom informed.

"Her captive Stewie Griffin was safely handed back to his real family when the arrest was made." Tom continued.

"Helen Parks 43 from Southern Texas was sentenced to twenty years in prison charged with Child Abduction, Child Abuse, domestic violence, assault, attempted murder, vandalism, resisting arrest, illegally owning a firearm, Drug dealing and attempted genocide, After that she will be transferred to Brookfield Insane Asylum." He explained.

"We now go Live to Ollie Williams who's at the courthouse where Mrs Parks was sentenced." Tom continued. What's the latest Ollie

"She going down." Ollie yelled."

"Thank you Ollie, and now back to night clubs." Tom replied.

 **End Cutaway**

"Well good riddence to her." Lois cheered.

"Yeah she totally deserves it." Stewie commented.

Brian then turned to his young friend.

"Was she really that awful?" He asked.

Stewie shivered in fear as the past three days along with the past few hours were still fresh in his mind.

"Oh she was nasty." Stewie stated. "I mean apart from trying to keep me as her son she locked me in her closet three times and slapped me several times, She also pinged the straps of my overalls on my back.

Lois then cuddled Stewie.

"Well thankfully you won't have to worry about her Sweetie, your back home safe with your real mummy and she's getting sent to IronGate." She explained.

"Yeah I heard they've got tight security there." Peter stated. "And it's a fortress on an island with boats that head to the Quahog mainland and back when they're shipping supplies and prisoners."

"Wow Peter I'm actually impressed." Dave remarked. "Although I must say I was hoping that they'd send Helen to the Asylum so that she could get help for her problems."

"Yeah you make a very good point there." Stewie commented. "I actually kind of felt sorry for her." Ok I'm not saying that what she did was right but she can't control her anger and has Bi Polar disorder."

"I see what you mean." Lois commented. "I mean all she wannted was a child to call her own but she just didn't know how to do it properly and got refused just because she had anger issues."

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Hay I know somthing that will lighten the mood." Brian commented.

He then ran into the kitchen. After a few minutes Brian jumped back in wearing his banana costume while holding his two maracas.

It's peanut butter jelly time

peanut butter jelly time

Peanut butter jelly time

Where he at

Where he at

Where he at

where he at

There you go

There you go

There you go

Peanut butter jelly

peanut butter jelly

Peanut butter jelly

Peanut butter jelly

Peanut butter jelly

Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat

Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat.

Stewie then began laughing hysterically while everyone else just looked at Brian with blank faces. Dave then gave off a small smile.

"Um is it always like this around here?" He asked.

The young infant then finished chuckling.

"Oh yes Point Dexter but after a while you get used to it." He remarked.

Meanwhile Helen was sat in her cell at IronGate wearing the standard orange prisoner jacket, she was currently thinking of the Griffins and how they had ruined her brilliant plan.

"I have to get out of here."she yelled out in an angry voice. "Stewie is my son, not that red headed bitch's son mine."

The chief's cell mate a young 22 year old woman who was in prison for murdering her boss threw a pillow at the back of her head.

"Oh Helen." She was saying in an irritated voice. "Would you just shut the hell up and go to sleep you child stealing bitch."

The crazed woman then roared in anger and pounced on the younger woman. she then pulled out a Pen Knife.

"Where did you get that from?" Her cell mate asked in a fearful voice.

"Oh you really don't want to know how I smuggled this in." Helen answered. "Let's just say that I'm finding it difficult to sit down at the moment."

Her cell mate then screamed for help, By the time the guards got there The deluded Psychopath had already stabbed her cell mate who was lying dead on the bed, The guards quickly restrained her. One of them took out a tranquilliser and shot Helen with it, After that the psychopath was moved up to a cell block that suposidly had higher security.

Later on Lois was giving Stewie a bath and examining the bruises she found on his face, back and bottom.

"Don't worry Sweetie these bruises will fade away in time." Lois reassured.

"Oh that's good." Stewie sighed in releif. "I didn't want to go back to Preschool with a bruised butt

Lois then finished giving Stewie a bath and after drying him off she placed him into his pyjamas and walked through to Stewie's bedroom.

"Oh why do I have to go to sleep, I'm not tired." The young infant grumbled as he let out a yawn.

"Well thankfuly everyone else is going to bed to." Lois explained as she placed Stewie into his Cot before tucking him in. "We were up all night trying to bring you home so everyone gets a nap."

"Goodnight Sweetie Mummy loves you." Lois said in a soft sweet sounding voice.

She then hugged Stewie and kissed him on the forehead, Lois then walked out of the room and turned the light out.

"I've missed you so much." Lois said.

"Well you know somthing, the funny thing is I've missed you too." The genius baby remarked in honesty.

Lois then ran up to Stewie and hugged him again before walking out and closing the door, Stewie then turned towards Rupert.

"Well hello Rupert I'm sure you missed me as well." Stewie remarked as he wrapped the teddy bear around his arms in a hug. "I sure missed you."

As usual Rupert said nothing.

"Well goodnight Rupert." Stewie muttered as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

(AN Well that's it that's the final chapter but don't worry I've still got an Epilouge to write then I'll move onto the sequal. Also big shout out to Emperer Warrior Z 1991 who's making some great stories at the moment which are worth checking out. It's going to be such a shame when he finishes making stories and I'm sure when he does leave we'll miss him greatly.)


	15. Epilouge

Epilouge

The evening after Helen was arrested she was watching the TV in her new cell, It showed Lois standing in front of her house while holding Stewie.

"I just want to thank my family for supporting me through the whole ordeal." Lois was saying. "I'd also like to thank the Quahog Police force and Dave Parks for helping me save my baby."

She then hugged Stewie and gave him a small kiss.

Helen screamed in anger at this sight and smashed her fist through the screen. She then sat on her bed.

"You think you're safe Red. Well think again I will escape from this prison and when I do I'm coming back to Quahog to take my baby back." Helen declared. "Then I'm going to destroy you and your whole pathetic family."

Helen then laughed to herself in a wicked and insane manner.

"Those fools won't know what hit them and then Red I will have my revenge on you." Helen said.

(AN Well that was a scene foreshadowing the sequal. The sequal is called Revenge Of A Psychopath and is a rewrite of the sequal to Stewie And The Fat Woman What Happened Next. Like the original sequal it will have Helen return to try and take Stewie back. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the story just remember to read and review the story. Also I apologise for not having any musical numbers it's just I couldn't find any songs that fitted the scenario. But I promise that the sequal will have musical numbers in it mostly because I've already thought up what the songs are going to be. Finnaly big thanks to lozza1989 or lozzadozza89 for creating the OCs used in the story and for allowing me to use them. Also thanks to LDFJRUFF for giving me the inspiration to do a reboot and finnaly thanks to Aldovas for giving me the inspiration to do parody songs that are parodies of Disney songs and other songs.)


End file.
